Ike
He is a wandering sword man looking for battle and more jobs. He was raised in a quiet location not many people know of. The training was very intense and he doesnt know his mother and his father wont tell him. He heard stories of his mother going insane but it hasnt been confirmed. What is much worse his father his not his bioogical father but and adopted father. He found as a baby at his adopted fathers door step and he had the attribrutes of an incubus, not wanting to turn him into the order he kept him hidden while he trained his familes art since his wife was a mamono lizardman and he wanted a son. It may seem selfish but it was the best he could have done. He showed signs that he would be his adopted father's first heir to carry the sword of his family was when he was eight. He possesed greater strength then normal and was more agile since he could move swiftly like the wind but he lacked disciple and grace. He was an imperfect heir to move on his adoptive father's legacy(for now will be kept secret till i work on him as well) His father was very strict and would teach him a thrity techniques which he had to master, he had his adoptive mother's warmth and he felt happy but he always wanted to know who his real mother and father were. When he was Fifteen he had mastered twenty of the 30 techniques and he was told he wasnt their biolocial son and he took it rather well. But he always wondered why he didnt have a step sister and his adoptive mother told him she would respect her husband's wishes to have a son no matter how painful it was. After he was told the ten Final techniques were to be learned else where and he was sent out to help be a wanderer. He moved from his adoptive home and left with his bag. He made it tot he neurtal town where he met a young woman and they talked and he found out her name was Sarah. She was older than him and she could see poltentional after she saw him help her in her trading for a month. The he learned the trade of trading and being a merchant. Thanks to his fighting skills he also could be a neutral merceny to fight and make money on the side. Personality He doesnt tend to say his past usually and when he does its to people who he can trust. Usually when you talk to him he would be open to talking and is quite friendly. However he keeps to himself usually. Like his adoptive father he is very strict but he has a playful side from somewhere which is unknown to him. He loves to joke and play pranks but not often. He found out he can be a quick learner of any skill and he took advantage of it. Techniques Spire blades Blade strike Job: merchant, body guard, and treasure hunter. Category:Characters